1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to fish bait boxes for storing worms, minnows, or other forms of live bait. In particular, it relates to a fish bait box which may be tilted so as to rest in various positions, thereby causing displacement of the bait storage medium within the box nd enabling easier removal of the bait from the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of fish bait boxes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,836; 2,573,202; 3,315,402; 2,257,879; 2,484,122; 3,566,836; and 3,143,263 disclose examples of some prior art fish bait boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,836 issued June 23, 1953, to C. A. Brooks for "Fish Bait Incubator" discloses a unit which contains two adjacent interconnected compartments which lie at an obtuse angle to one another and which are adapted to contain compost in which worms are cultivated. The unit can rest in and can be tilted between two extreme positions and tilting is facilitated by rounded rockers provided at the bottom of the unit. During tilting, the compost and worms are shifted from one compartment to the other. The unit is provided with two separate access doors which are selectively useable to afford access to whichever compartment contains the compost and worms. The unit may be rocked to aerate and loosen the compost.